Ling Yao
Ling Yao (リン・ヤオ, Rin Yao) is the twelfth crown prince of the eastern nation of Xing and the liege of the Yao clan. Seeking a way to ensure his path to the throne amidst deadly inter-house competition, Ling has ventured from Xing to Amestris in order to divine the secret of immortality - the Philosopher's Stone. Appearance Ling is somewhat tall for his age, despite being a just a few months younger than Edward, and has a lean, muscular frame clearly toned from a lifetime of training in the Xingese martial arts. His eyes have been described by other characters as "squinty" or "shifty" and, indeed, they appear as if closed most of the time, opening only to depict Ling's darker emotions such as anger, horror or avarice. Ling wears his black hair long and tied in a ponytail with white ribbon while his long, spiky bangs hang over his face, often obscuring one of his eyes - usually the left. Usually, Ling wears white trousers and a goldenrod shirt which bears a white flame pattern at the base and cuffs, small wing decals at the collar and a large bird's head marking on the back - likely suggesting a phoenix motif - worn open to reveal his bare torso and the sword strap that keeps a Dao sword suspended across his back. The sword, rather than being sheathed, is wrapped in white tape, as are Ling's forearms. After his assimilation with Greed, Ling's outfit switches to one of all black, with a black Chinese shirt worn closed under a long, black trench coat with black slacks and black dress shoes and the orientation of his hair differs depending on which personality is in control of the body at any given time - skewing to the right if Greed is in control and to the left if Ling is in control. Personality On the surface, Ling comes off as a rather silly and lighthearted person, frequently engaging in comical behavior and retaining his oft-present grin even while making threats. He displays a childlike amusement for new situations, whether or not they prove adverse or even potentially fatal, has a penchant for wandering off on his own and collapsing in the street and is infamous in the Elric brothers' minds for having a voracious appetite despite never carrying enough cash to feed himself. Even with all these idiosyncrasies, he is extremely personable and his particularly complimentary nature easily gains him the friendship and trust of those around him. Of course, these aspects bely the complex and determined young man underneath. On the reverse side of his frivolous nature is his considerable shrewdness, which makes him quite capable of reading people and situations in order to manipulate them to his liking. He is particularly observant, taking into consideration even the smallest details of his surroundings in order to better understand and deal with challenges and, despite his lofty position, is not above using cheap tricks or questionable tactics to ensure his own survival. Being singularly ambitious, Ling also has a remarkably tenacious will that allows him to overcome virtually insurmountable obstacles and accept inhuman burdens for the sake of his ultimate goal. He has considerable pride that will not stand for having his humanity insulted or contemned by his enemies, but he is also capable of shelving his pride if it becomes something that will stand in the way of his objective. This is largely due to a sense of duty that Ling holds at the center of his being. As liege of the Yao clan, he strongly believes that his primary responsibility is the protection and advancement of his kinsmen, understands that a king's right to rule is granted willingly by the people and takes to heart the idea that the people are served by their liege, rather than the other way around. In keeping with this sense of "noblesse oblige", Ling is very protective of his kinsmen and comrades, often deeming their safety more important than his own despite his ambitions and goals and refusing to allow harm to come to them. He has to be reminded several times that his own safety is something upon which many people depend and uses his loved ones as his primary motivation when all hope seems lost. As such, he becomes furious when observing those who willingly or remorselessly cast aside their own comrades or brethren and is sickened by the idea of superiors who reject their duty to those who trust them. Relationships Lan Fan - As her lord, Prince Ling frequently has to reprimand Lan Fan lightly when her angry outbursts toward strangers cause her actions to come into conflict with his own wishes, but he willingly and graciously accepts his trusted vassal's devotion and service while remaining seemingly ignorant of her strong personal feelings for him. However, Ling also cares a great deal for her and, in keeping with his ideas of noblesse oblige, will risk his own life to protect hers despite his position or aspirations. Fu - Ling's relationship with Fu is roughly as close as his relationship with Lan Fan, but due to Fu's greater experience, Ling appears to trust the old man's judgment slightly more and assigns him more crucial or extensive missions than he would Lan Fan, who he keeps almost constantly at his side. Fu looks upon the prince with due respect and admiration, but is not above chastising his lord's childish actions and naive ideas. Edward - Ling initially has a bit of a shaky relationship with Edward Elric, who repays the prince's constant cadging, crafty manipulation and frequent interference with intense dislike and, often, physical violence. However, as the two young men collaborate toward their shared goal of acquiring the Philosopher's Stone, their characteristic similarities begin to resonate strongly with one another. Though they spend much of their time trading insults and chastisements, as comrades, each is fully supportive of the other's ambitions and will risk danger to help the other. Of like mind and strong will, they eventually form a friendship which consists largely of back-and-forth criticisms that bely a deep mutual respect and support. Greed - As two very different beings sharing one body, it is only natural that the relationship between Ling and Greed be rocky at times. However, though they frequently struggle for control of their vessel, the two greedy beings seem to have come to a sort of understanding, with Ling willingly allowing the intruding Homunculus to commandeer his body freely in exchange for power and possession of the Philosopher's Stone, while Greed turns a relatively blind eye to the few occurrences during which the prince forcibly regains control of his body. While Greed bonds with Ling over the prince's powerful ambitions and avarice, Ling slowly learns to look inside the Homunculus' soul to discover what treasures truly lie at the heart of the monster's desire. Wrath - Due to his strong sense of duty to the Yao people of Xing, Ling is unable to accept Wrath's position as Führer King Bradley - as a ruler who sacrifices the people that trust him for his own gain. Driven by these conflicting philosophies on what it means to be a "king", Wrath and Ling clash violently several times, even after Greed takes control of the prince's body. However, they do consider each other to be worthy opponents on the battlefield. Ling counters Wrath's pride as a Homunculus with his own pride as a human being, even threatening Wrath for insulting humans while suppressed by Greed's consciousness. Abilities Ling is a highly skilled combatant, well-versed in the Xingese style of martial arts, but excelling particularly in sword combat - in which he is nearly as proficient as King Bradley. He has displayed significant agility and remarkable strength - even going so far as to lift the behemoth Gluttony by himself. Like many other Xingese royal martial artists, Ling is able to read the flow of the Dragon's Pulse, which gives him the ability to sense, locate and track the Qi of living beings around him, such as animals, allies and foes. Additionally, it allows him to sense spiritual anomalies like the Philosopher's Stones and the Homunculi. Aside from his prodigious physical skills, Ling is a crafty and capable tactician, able to think several moves ahead to the big picture as well as incorporate his surroundings, various skills and unique tools to his advantage in a battle. His natural charm and intelligence make him a model leader on and off the battlefield. Part in the Story History Born the twelfth son of the Xing Emperor and the scion of the well-to-do Yao clan, young Ling lived a childhood of privilege and mortal danger, as the shaky succession situation in Xing meant that he lived under constant threat of assassination from each of the other clans hoping to attain the throne. As such, he became rather crafty and skilled in combat, but unable to take proper care of himself. When the Emperor's health began declining in Ling's teens, the competition for the crown became notably more severe and Ling began to look towards other ways of surviving and rising to the monarchy, eventually investigating alkahestry and its counterpart from the land to the west - alchemy. At the age of fifteen his studies led him to the legendary Philosopher's Stone - an item reported to bestow immortality upon those who held it - and, hoping to earn his father's favor with such a prize, began his journey westward across the Great Desert with two of his family's vassals, the young bellatrix Lan Fan and her grandfather Fu. After taking special care to visit the abandoned ruins of Xerxes - the birthplace of alchemy - Ling and his bodyguards made their way into Amestris and wound up in the South Area town of Rush Valley. Arrival in Amestris In Rush Valley, Ling's frequent habit of wandering off on his own gets him separated from his companions and he collapses of hunger in an alley, where he is discovered and treated to a meal by a young man in a suit of armor and the boy's older - yet shorter - brother. Ling explains to the two that he had traveled across the desert and through the Xerxes ruins to learn more about Amestris' scientific alchemy in contrast to Xing's medicinal alkahestry. Revealing them selves to be alchemists interested in alkahestry and its potential to help the people of their country, the two young men introduce themselves; the armor-clad lad as Alphonse Elric and his brother as State Alchemist Edward Elric. Edward and Alphonse ask him to demonstrate some alkahestry for them, but Ling remarks that he has absolutely no talent for the craft and cannot offer an example. But when he mentions that what he is truly seeking is the Philosopher's Stone, the two young men change their demeanor and hasten to leave. Sensing that something is amiss, Ling summons Lan Fan and Fu to his side to arrest his new friends, but finds that the Elric brothers are, themselves, well-versed in martial arts and combat alchemy. While Ling sits back and observes in amusement, the four combatants engage each other furiously about town and the battle ends with the Elric brothers proving their mettle by defeating and capturing both of Prince Ling's cohorts. Casually helping Fu and Lan Fan escape, Ling goes into hiding himself to assess the situation. He is aware that Edward seems to know more abut the Philosopher's Stone and immortality than he is letting on and, like Fu, was able to sense that Alphonse does not give off the same life energy as all physical beings do - as if the armor itself were empty inside. Ling decides that the most efficient path to discovering immortality is to follow these Elric brothers around and ask for their help. Meeting the Elrics' friend and mechanic, Ms. Winry Rockbell, Ling tags along as the three Amestrian youngsters venture to the nation's capital, Central City, by train while Lan Fan and Fu ride surreptitiously. However, no sooner do they arrive in Central than Ling's habit of wandering gets him lost again and he is arrested in the street for being an illegal immigrant. That very evening, as he is being interrogated in his cell, a commotion erupts when a mysterious person breaks into the military police station. Intrigued by the fact that the new armor-clad intruder s wholly unaffected by all manner of gunfire and that he lacks a presence in the same way as Alphonse Elric, Ling asks the skull-faced gate-crasher to let him out of his cell. The intruder pays him no heed, but when Ling mentions that he comes from Xing, the armor takes notice and frees the young prince. Ling follows as the armor man makes his way to his original target: the cell of a woman named Maria Ross, who has been publicly framed for a murder. Springing her as well, the three escape into the darkened alleyways of Central, heading for a rendezvous point in the warehouse district. On the way, Ling's odd new party runs into Edward and Alphonse Elric, who are confused about the situation and demand an explanation. Short on time, the skull-faced armor man tells Maria to hurry on ahead to the rendezvous point while he holds the Elrics off and no sooner does she disappear into the shadows than an explosion of flame erupts in her direction. In the confusion, Ling escapes with his new companion and, promising to explain the situation to the Elric brothers later, heads to the rendezvous point by way of nearby rooftops, where they see that the other part of Barry's operation has managed to convincingly fake Maria's death while smuggling her into hiding. Seeing that the operation has concluded, however sloppily, Ling heads back with his new comrade to the armor man's hideout, a run down apartment building in town. Once there, the hollow man introduces himself as Barry the Chopper and explains that he requires Ling's help in sneaking Maria out of the country to safety. Hoping to cut a bargain for information, Ling agrees to have one of his vassals take Ms. Ross to Xing using the same secret desert route that his own party had used and summons Fu and Lan Fan to his location with smoke signals. Ling chooses Fu for the mission and, after dropping him off with Ross' party to serve as a guide, he heads back to the Barry's hideout with Lan Fan in order to inquire after the secrets of the Chopper's body and apparent invulnerability. Barry explains that his soul had been alchemically removed from his body and then bound to an empty suit of armor, but that he doesn't really understand how it was done and the scientists who performed the ritual are all dead. Ling is discouraged, but Barry mentions that Alphonse Elric's situation is identical and that he may know more about it. Additionally, Barry explains that he and his temporary partner/guardian Warrant Officer Vato Falman are currently acting under the orders of Colonel Roy Mustang - who also happens to be Ed Elric's superior officer - and that Ross' death had been fabricated by Mustang's men in order to smoke out the members of a ruthless and secret enemy organization which had been manipulating people and alchemical resources within the Amestrian State Military for a mysterious purpose somehow connected to the Philosopher's Stone. The next phase, according to Bary, is split between the members of Mustang's group who will remain in Central to act if the enemy appears and the members who will cross the border covertly to rendezvous with Ross at the Xerxes ruins and synchronize their accumulated information. Hearing all this, the prince decides to seek out the Elrics once more, but orders Lan Fan to stay behind and send up a signal if anything happens. Ling tracks down the military hotel where the Elric brothers are staying and sneaks into their room just after Edward is mysteriously summoned out of town. Ling explains to Alphonse and Winry the purpose of Edward's sudden departure as well as his involvement with Barry the Chopper and the fact that the mysterious opposition will be making its move very soon. As he speaks, however, Ling notices a Xingese signal flare rise over the city and understands that Lan Fan and the others have already begun engaging the enemy. Ling and Al head into the city toward the location of the flare, but are stopped in their tracks when they encounter Lan Fan attacking a stray dog with kunai - and then see that same dog morph into a human adolescent before their very eyes. Alphonse shows signs of surprised recognition toward the androgynous teen - apparently known as Envy - but Ling senses that the strange newcomer appears to have a massive number of souls milling about within its body. Before Ling can investigate further, however, Envy is joined by his rotund comrade Gluttony, who also seems to have more than one soul. Ling laments that they have to deal with such strange opponents, but when Lan Fan informs him that both newcomers have the curious ability to reconstruct their bodies after being dealt normally fatal blows, the prince jumps at the chance to discover the secret of their apparent immortality and engages Gluttony and Envy with his vassal's help while Alphonse leaves the scene to join his own comrades. As late afternoon becomes dusk, Ling and Lan Fan show their superior combat skills by "killing" Gluttony and Envy multiple times, but become quite vexed as their foes simply regenerate from being dealt devastating blows and keep fighting. Additionally, Ling becomes aware that the lithe Envy manages to inflict disproportionately severe damage to the surrounding area with his blows, suggesting that the immortal, shapeshifting being has a sizable mass packed tightly into a small form. Taking advantage of a short lull in combat while Envy and Gluttony heal themselves in an alleyway, Ling asks them to surrender to his harmless interrogation and end this farce, but Envy refuses and, noticing that the skirmish has drawn the attention of several townspeople, orders the ravenous Gluttony to devour them all whole - the easterners and onlookers alike. Gluttony's dim-witted countenance is suddenly overtaken by a swell of malicious mania and Envy, in turn, begins another transformation, his muscles beginning to ripple and small scales forming upon his skin. However, before either monster can unleash their pent-up strength and begin the second round of combat, a disembodied voice echoes through the alley, commanding that Envy explain himself and stand down. The voice, to which Envy sheepishly refers as Pride, angrily informs his cohorts that their mission has failed and that their incompetence has allowed their headquarters to be breached. Envy docilely heeds Pride's command to retreat and Ling decides not to follow, reasoning that he and Lan Fan would not be able to keep fighting for much longer, especially if more of those monsters were hiding in the shadows. When Ed and Al decide to lure out the homunculi, Ling offers to help them. This, however, backfires when he is forced to fight two homunculi while protecting his wounded vassal, Lan Fan. They are ultimately able to deceive Wrath and help the Elric brothers capture Gluttony. Lan Fan, however, was critically injured and lost her left arm. While she is being treated, Ling expresses anguish and guilt for Lan Fan's injury, claiming that he hadn't been prepared for that sort of sacrifice. When Gluttony breaks free of his bonds and begins to destroy things obsessively, Ling and the Elric brothers help Lan Fan, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and Dr. Knox escape while they distract Gluttony. In The Belly of The Beast During the fight with Gluttony and Envy, Gluttony eats Ling, Envy, and Ed, transporting them to the dark world that is Gluttony's belly. Ling and Ed try to make their way out, looking for any end to the abyss. They become extremely tired and hungry. Eventually, Envy catches up to them, and tells them that they are and are not in Gluttony's belly but are fact in the fake Door of Truth. When Envy reveals that he was the one responsible for the Ishval War, Ed punches Envy, resulting in fight, Envy noting that they're "going to die anyway". Envy reveals his true, monstrous form, and attacks them. The battle continues on until Ed comes to an epiphany and realizes how to escape. Immortality Obtained After escaping Gluttony's belly, Ling, Ed, and Envy appear in Father's hideout, even as he, Ed and Al learn that Father is responsible for the Homunculi's existence. Father initially plans to kill Ling, but ultimately changes his mind, deciding to make him into another human-based homunculus. Although Ed and Al violently protest, Ling simply insists that this is what he has been looking for. While Envy holds Al and Ed down, Father approaches Ling and Father drops a Philosopher's Stone into a little cut in Ling's left cheek, telling him that Greed's position is currently empty. Ling begins to undergo a grotesque and, seemingly, extremely painful transformation as the Stone spreads throughout his body. Inside of Ling's psyche, Greed reveals himself and tells Ling that he wants his body. Ling tells the spirit that he will do whatever it takes to gain power, and gives the spirit his body. Greed takes control of Ling's body, although Ling will occasionally surface, including one instance in which Greed allows him to write a message for Lan Fan. Regain of Control After meeting and killing Bido in Father's Lair, Ling is given an opening to start antagonizing Greed. The new Greed starts remembering friends from his first incarnation, and he starts freaking out. Ling says that the bonds between his family and him are too strong to be simply forgotten, and Greed cut down his soul's family with his own hands. Greed then visits and attacks Wrath, asking him why he can still remember them to which Wrath responds, "You're a fool, whose endless desire won't let him even discard the past!" Their fight ends soon after as Greed leaves; he then meets Ed and faints of hunger, thanking goodness to see a friend in a place like this. During Ling's control of his body, he tells Ed about Father planning to open the gate on the "Promised Day" and suggests that he and Al try getting their bodies back then. He asks about Lan Fan's condition, relieved to hear she's okay just before Greed takes over again. In the battle with Pride and Gluttony, Ling asks for control of his body to help fight Gluttony in the dark, and Greed obliges. He isn't disappointed as Ling deals a blow to Gluttony. Gluttony is angered and about to use his fake gate of truth when Lan Fan appears and stabs him in the head with her new automail; Ling is happy to see her again. After the fight, Greed regains control and realizing that only Father and Sloth are in Central, makes a quick getaway to Central. He then appears to fight Wrath at the Central HQ's gates. During the battle with said character, Fu appears to (rather reluctantly) aid Greed (although the reluctance apparently ends when Fu realizes his foe is the one who severed his granddaughter's arm). Fu fights alongside Greed until Wrath pins Greed down with one of his blades, then switches his other blade with Fu's longer, and better suited, sword. After Wrath deals a blow and is about to fatally wound Fu, Ling abruptly overpowers Greed and saves him. (Greed later complains to warn him before he takes over) Shortly after, Fu tells Greed to use his Ultimate Shield (to protect Ling) and attempts a suicide attack by igniting the genades around his waist and moving towards Wrath. However this backfires when Wrath deactivates the bombs and cuts Fu in half in one move. Buccaneer then uses the sword that was previously impaled in his own body to stab Wrath through Fu, for he had been using Fu to block his attack from Wrath's sight. It is unclear whether or not Greed took back control, since Wrath exclaimed "Greed" when he unexpectedly attacked him from behind, however the tears that were streaming down Ling/Greed's face imply otherwise: they might have both made the surprise strike together, sharing the control of the body, or Ling could have done it out of anguish for his long-time, dying companion. As he continues his battle with Wrath as sudden earthquake from the Central transmutation circle distracts him, Wrath took advantage of this and attempts to shove him off the edge of the fortress but topples off with him. Greed manages to hold onto the wall but them slips only to be caught by Lan Fan who's automail is unstable. She holds onto him until a Briggs soldier shoots Wrath, causing him fall and allow Ling to climb back up. As he climbs back up he begins yelling for a doctor hoping his Philosopher's Stone can be used to heal Fu but is met by silence he then begin crying over lack of control he has over the situation stating: " I have this thing (The Philosopher's Stone),'' it was supposed to make us all immortal!" He then asks Greed for power to fight the central troops and defend the gates of Central HQ. He is finally shown in full carbon armor yet it is unknown again who is in control, though it is assumed it is Greed due to his known preference not to hit girls. Regardless of that, Central forces are quickly massacred. Greed/Ling is later seen attacking Father, who is in his true form, from behind. The Attack, however, is unsuccessful. Father is then activates the country-wide Transmutaion Circle, killing almost everyone currently in the country, except for Ling/Greed, May, Ed, Al, Hohenheim, Izumi, Roy, Pride, Riza, the Chimeras, Scar, and Wrath. Ling is later shown after he and Greed witness Father's power. Greed claims that he would be able to rule the world and "fill the emptiness inside of him." Ling contradicts him, to which Greed tells him to shut up. However, after seeing everyone cheering Edward on, Ling manages to get Greed to admit that all he really wanted was "friends like them." Soon afterwards, Father attacked him in an attempt to absorb Greed's Philosopher's Stone. While Ling resisted, Greed eventually tricked Ling to make sure that Father only absorbed the homunculus, claiming that there was no reason for Ling to come along and die. The Ourobourus tattoo then faded from Ling's hand. He then watched as Greed tried to fight against Father from within, but was killed in the attempt. When Father was defeated and everyone's attention was turned to the lifeless armor of Alphonse, Ling was quick to offer the Philosopher's stone that Lan Fan had picked up to Edward in order to resurrect Alphonse. Ed turned down the offer, later thinking about how quickly Ling offered the very thing he had come to Amestris to find. After the battle was fully over, Lan Fan asked Ling to show mercy to all the opposing houses of the Yao clan now that he had gotten a Philosopher's stone. Ling quickly agreed, commenting that it was an answer that was influenced by Greed. He tells May Chang that he will become emperor, as he has the Philosopher's Stone, and then tells her that he will spare her family and all the other families. He then picked up May Chang and began his travel back to Xing, along with Lan Fan and Fu's body. His last appearance in the manga was in a photo taken several years later, with him as the emperor of Xing. He was also mentioned as "Emperor Yao". Trivia *Ling's prison processing tag number was W1582. *Having once shoved a grenade into Gluttony's mouth, he is one of few people to have had a limb in Gluttony's mouth without losing it. *Ling closely parallels Greed, even before becoming him. **Almost immediately after he is introduced, Ling asks Ed about immortality and Ed notes that Greed had been asking the same thing not long ago; he later shows interest in transferring his soul to a suit of armor, just as Greed had. **Ling looks similar to Greed even before the creation of Ling-Greed. **Ling develops a grudge against Wrath when Wrath badly injures Lan Fan, not unlike the hatred Greed holds against Wrath for killing his friends. Additionally, Envy quickly comes to dislike Ling in a way that is reminiscent of his hatred for Greed. Finally, Ling is similarly avaricious and protective of his friends and subordinates. Greed also comments that Ling's greed rivals his own. *In the latest fan poll Ling got ranked to the 9th most popular character in the series. The second Greed (Ling as Greed) came in 13th place while the original Greed himself came in 12th. *Ling appears to be sensitive about his eyes. So no one would mock him, he tries to keep up a smile all the time, because he wants them to seem authentic. *Ling shares the same Japanese and English voice actors as Death the Kid, a character from the anime series ''Soul Eater. *In the 2003 anime, Ling makes a cameo in episode 15, "The Ishbal Massacre" as a State Alchemist in Tim Marcoh's flashback. Ironically wearing similar shades like Greed's, he effectively replaces Giolio Comanche. *Ling has two theme songs from the Brotherhood CD; the first is called "Number One" and the second is called "Hikari no Sasu Basho." Both are performed by his seiyu, Miyano Mamoru. Category:Characters